Many sites, such as warehouses, retail shopping centers, amusement parks, and so on include a surveillance system including cameras for security and other reasons. Such a surveillance system may include a large number of cameras located over a large area. Although the cameras may be deployed according to a plan, at least some of the cameras may be positioned or pointed incorrectly or may be otherwise misconfigured so as to not capture the subject matter or location of interest. Furthermore, conditions may change and the original subject matter of the camera may be moved to another location and different subject matter placed at the location. Accordingly, it may be difficult to determine the subject in view of each camera or the extent of its field of view.